There's a First Time for Everything
by DollWithAPaintedSmile
Summary: a collection of firsts about Troy and Gabriella, includesLove,Life,and sadly, Heartbreak.
1. The First Kiss

**Trailer- a collection of firsts about our favori****te couple, Troy and Gabriella!**

**Disclaimer-own nothing****..boohoo**

There's a First Time for Everything

Ep. 1- The First Kiss

Troy was so nervous, his hands were shaking.

'Why am I so nervous, we're only hanging out, we've been hanging out a lot lately." He thought, but he knew why he was so nervous..'tonight, I'm going to kiss her.' He silently decided to himself. He ran his hands through his hair and headed out of the house. He was wearing a blue and white striped shirt- her favorite- and jeans and flip-flops, classic combo, his sleeves rolled up and his hair was done just the way she loved. He slowly drove down the street, practicing what his actions would be..then her house came into plain view.

**Meanwhile at the Montez household**

"Come on! Where are you?" Gabriella yelled at her lost shoe. She looked under her bed once again. "Found you!" she scrambled and put on the other shoe. She was wearing a pink sundress with halter straps and white ballet flats. It was his favorite dress of hers and she made sure she was going to wear it. "I really hope he kisses me." She said to no one in particular. Just then she heard the doorbell.

"Yo" she said as she opened the door.

"What up homes?" he asked.

"Chillin'" she replied. **(A/N that was from an episode of "The O.C.")**

"Aiight" he laughed then said "Wow..uh…you..uh.. great."

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself."

He held out his arm and she took it immediately, he led her to his car and opened the door for her.

"Aw, what a gentleman."

"I do what I can."

They drove to the park and he led her over to a picnic blanket and basket.

"Troy, what..did you do all this yourself?"

"I had some help." He replied slyly.

"Ok, what are we eating?" she asked as he took two sandwiches from the basket.

"PB &J, my favorite!!" she squealed as he handed her the sandwich.

"Did you make all this yourself?"

"Well, I made the sandwiches, but Zeke made the desert."

"Which is…?"

"You'll see." He said with a coy smile on his face.

"Okay, fine be all secretive Bolton!" she said with a smile.

They ate their sandwiches and talked about everything.

"Okay, before I pull out desert, will you dance with me?" he asked standing up and holding out his hand to her.

"There's no music."

"Ahh-that's what you think." He said pulling out his iPod and mini speakers. He pressed the play button and 'The Way You Look Tonight' by: Michael Buble flooded through the speakers.

"My favorite song, how did you know?"

" I know a lot of things about you."

"Wow that sounded a little sketchy there, Troy." She laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

They danced under the stars and when the song ended, Gabriella looked up at the stars and said "They're so beautiful." He looked straight at her and said "I know you are."

"Wha-" and before she could finish he was kissing her. They continued to kiss as they felt the world melt away.

'It feels so right..' Troy thought.

'To be here with you..' Gabriella thought.

It was obvious they were thinking the same thing. As they pulled away, their foreheads touched and Troy asked..

"How about that desert?"

"Um, I think I prefer this." She said smiling slyly and pulling him in to kiss her again.

"But, Zeke worked really hard on the crème brulee." He said in a whiny kidding voice.

"Well, if it's crème brulee." She said breaking from his arms and sitting down.

They sat together and laughed all night.

"See, look, I helped, not hindered." The curly-haired boy said to his girlfriend.

"Yes, Chad, for once, I'm very proud of you." The dark skinned girl replied, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek. They watched as the new couple laughed together late into the night.

**End.**

**Please review.**


	2. The First Love

**Disclaimer- If I did own HSM…I would be able to tell all the secrets from the set…but I don't so I can't. ****sadly**

There's a First Time for Everything

Ep. 2- The First Love

She was in New York, so far away. She was there on some Scholastic Decathlon thing and she wouldn't be back until tomorrow.

He loved her, he knew he did, he knew it since the day he met her. He truly realized it when he saw her plane take off at the airport.

_Flashback-_

_"Troy, please don't let me go, __make__ me stay!" she said leaning as far into his chest as possible._

_"Sweetie, believe me, I want you to stay as much as you do, but you need to go." He said nuzzling her neck. _

_"No, I don't __wanna__ go, I __wanna__ stay here with you, Troy!" she said crying into his chest._

_He pulled away, putting his hands on her shoulders, shrinking down to her height._

_"Hey, you'll only be gone for 3 days, and then I'll be waiting for you right here when you get back."_

_"Okay, oh there's Taylor, I guess I better go." She said reaching for her stuff._

_"I'll miss you!" she said hugging him one more time, not wanting to let go._

_"I'm missing you already." He said leaning down to kiss her. _

_They finally pulled apart and she picked up her stuff and started walking towards Taylor. She looked back and he winked at her._

_'If only you knew how much I love you, Troy.' She thought to herself as she walked away from him._

_"I love you." He whispered._

_End flashback_

Once he got to the airport, he saw Taylor and said "Hey, where's Gabi?"

"Um, she took a cab home like 10 minutes ago, to surprise you."

"Oh, thanks Taylor." He said as his phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Troy, it's Mrs. Montez, you need to come to the hospital now!" she said.

And with that, he tore off in his car to the hospital.

When he got there, he ran through the front doors to the front desk.

"Gabriella Montez?"

"Troy!" he looked up and saw Mrs. Montez and ran to her.

"How is she?"

"Not good, the doctors say it doesn't look good."

"Can I see her?"

She simply nodded and told Troy where to go while she went to go get coffee for them.

He walked in slowly and his breath caught in his throat. He looked at her, she looked so pale and lifeless, she didn't look like Gabriella, not his Gabriella. He walked over to her bedside and sat down, taking her hand in his own.

"You can't leave me, we're way too young. You don't even know that I love you yet."

The doctor came in.

"Um, are you related to Ms. Montez?" the doctor asked.

"Oh, I'm her boyfriend, Troy, what happened?"

"Well, the crash did extensive damage to her lungs and brain."

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"It doesn't look good, but nothings definite."

The doctor said before leaving the two alone.

Troy walked back over to his girlfriend and sat down. Tears filled his eyes as he grabbed her hand.

"Gabi, you…I…can't leave me." He said, his voice cracking.

"I…love…you!" he said softly as a tear fell from his cheek to her hand.

Suddenly, he felt her hand move in his.

"Gabriella?" he asked as her eyes fluttered open.

"Troy?" she asked weakly.

"Oh my god, thank god. I thought I almost lost you." He said sitting up and kissing her head.

"I love you" he said looking straight at her.

"What?" she asked.

"I love you!" he said again.

"I love you too." She said, tears welling up in her eyes.

He kissed her with as much passion as he had the first time he ever kissed her. Weeks passed and Gabriella made a full recovery, saying that Troy's love saved her.

**End. Please review****..they**** make me happy**

**-The Doll.**


	3. The First Sleepover

**Disclaimer- not owning anything.**

There's a First Time for Everything

Ep. 3- The First Sleepover

Troy walked up to the house he knew so well with flowers for his girlfriend of 15 months. With the ring of a doorbell, Brandon, Gabriella's 15-year-old brother answered the door.

"Hey, Troy, Gabi's upstairs."

"Thanks." He answered as he walked to the stairs. As he reached the top stair he heard her angelic voice singing his favorite song..their song…

_"I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever, I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you-"_

_"Sends me to heaven." _He finished singing as she jumped and turned around in surprise

"Hey" she said while getting up to hug him. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips, turning back to her uncharacteristically messy room.

"What happened in here?" Troy asked trying to hide his concern.

"My brother had a party here last night while we were all at Taylor's."

"Why was he home by himself?"

"He wasn't supposed to be, he was supposed to be over at a friend's house while my parents are on vacation…apparently they took advantage of an empty house and threw a ragger."

"What—this is bad Gabi."

"No, this..this is good, I've been cleaning since 1 this afternoon."

Glancing at the clock he saw it was now 6.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna go have a talk with Brandon."

"No, Troy it's okay." She laughed. He loved her laugh, it could make him smile even when he was having the worst day.

"I swear, he offered to clean the whole house, including my room, but I told him no because he doesn't know where I like things to go. I swear, you should've seen the house when I came home; there were cups, napkins, plates, food, drinks everywhere. There was food on the ceiling in the kitchen. I mean when I walked in here, I wasn't sure if I still had a floor or not," she explained noticing the flowers in his hand.

"What are those?" she asked.

"Oh, they're for you." He said handing her the bouquet of white and yellow roses and pink peonies—her favorite.

"Troy, they're beautiful!" she said as she ran to get a vase out of her bathroom.

"Oh my god, Troy!" she said realizing. "I'm so sorry, I forgot about dinner, I am the worst girlfriend ever!" she said coming back into the room."No you're not, and it's ok, we'll just eat in, you want some help in here?" he asked immediately forgiving her.

"Well, if you're offering, then sure." She said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Ok well, what should we start with?"

"Well, I was thinking, we could finish the floor then move my bed in front of the window to make room for my new dresser."

"Sounds good, let's get started, hey, what are you watching?"

"Bill and Ted's"

"EXCELLENNNT! I love this movie!"

"I know, it's yours, you left it over here when we were watching it a couple nights ago..well, sort of watching it." She said remembering that night.

3 hours later the room was finally clean and they were ready to move furniture.

"Ok, what do you wanna move first?"

"The bed and then the desk."

So they started moving the bed, then moved the desk behind it to its proper place. While Troy finished moving the bed in front of the window, Gabriella plugged in her lamps on her desk and straightened up her books. She looked at Troy, who's back was turned to her, examining his work. She ran and jumped on his back, wrapping her arms and legs around him.

"Thanks baby."

"For what?" he asked

"For helping me, for the flowers, for everything."

"No problem, what are boyfriends for?"

They collapsed on the bed lying with their hands intertwined.

"So, what about dinner?" Troy asked.

"Um, we could make meatball subs."

"Sounds perfect."

They went downstairs and mad their sandwiches. They came back upstairs and sat on her floor on some pillows and watched TV. Gabriella glanced at the clock, it said 9:30, she looked over at Troy.

"Troy, it's like 9:30, shouldn't you be going?"

"You trying to get rid of me?" he said with a mock hurt tone.

"No" she laughed, "I just don't want your parents to get mad at me."

"No problem, I'll just go call them, it'll be fine."

When he got back he said his parents were fine with it, when they finished eating, Gabriella asked.

"So are you staying over or…"

"Do you want me to stay over?"

"Yes"

"Then I'll call my parents, tell them I'm sleeping over at Chad's. Let me go get my stuff and I'll be back in like half an hour."

"Okay, if I'm not in here, just let yourself in." she said kissing him goodbye.

She started walking away as he grabbed her hand and pulled her back into a kiss. She deepened the kiss then Troy pulled back and said.

"See ya soon."

35 minutes later, he came back to her room, while Gabriella was brushing her hair.

"Hey did your lie work?"

"Yeah, I told my dad that I would be over at Chad's with the guys and we'd be practicing, so you know he went for that."

"Oh, that's good, I'll be right back, I'm gonna go change." She said grabbing a white shirt and walking into her bathroom.

"Is that my shirt?" he asked with a goofy grin on his face.

"Yep."

"Am I ever gonna get it back?"

"Nope, well, not unless I need you to wear it so it'll smell like you again."

He laughed, he didn't care that she had his shirt, actually he kind of liked the fact that she liked to sleep in his clothes. She emerged from the bathroom in his shirt which was buttoned so that you could see the top of her hot pink bra, no make-up and hair down, he was speechless.

"What, do I look that bad?"

"No, you look better in it than I do." He said, getting up and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Aw, thanks babe!" she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

He kissed her sweetly, and then deepened the kiss. Pulling away, he rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm tired, how 'bout you?"

"Definitely, do you snore?"

"Probably." He laughed.

"That's ok, I'm a heavy sleeper." She giggled.

They climbed into her queen sized bed as Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella and she laid her head on his chest.

"Night, Gabi, I love you"

"Goodnight, Troy, I love you too.

At 2 am Gabriella woke up feeling ridiculously thirsty. She climbed out of bed and got a dragon fruit flavored vitamin water out of her fridge and drank it. When she finished, she looked around and saw that the closest trashcan was indeed across the room. Not wanting to get back out of bed to throw it away, she threw the bottle and it went perfectly into the trashcan. One of the perks of being Troy Bolton's girlfriend was that you learned a few things about basketball, she thought as she settled back into bed, falling asleep quickly.

At 7:40, she heard someone knock on the door.

"Gabi, you awake?" she heard her mom say.

"Mom, oh hold on mom, I'm coming."

"No, it's okay, I'll just go make some breakfast."

"Ok mom. Troy…Troy…get up!" she whispered shaking him.

"Huh?" he said groggily.

"My parents are back, we gotta go."

And with that, they jumped out of bed. They got dressed and before she walked out, Troy grabbed her hand and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you." He said "I love you too Troy." He kissed her passionately before leaving through her balcony. She looked back at him and he winked before climbing down the tree. "Can't wait 'till our next sleepover" Troy said to himself while walking down the street to his house.

**The end.**

**Song was 'Your Guardian Angel' by: Red Jumpsuit Apparatus…..you'll see that song a lot more in these stories.**


End file.
